


Christmas Cookies

by Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess



Series: Frank Adler Imagines [1]
Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Frank Adler - Freeform, Love, Mary Adler - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, Writing, chris evans - Freeform, gifted, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess/pseuds/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess
Summary: A selection of Frank Adler (Gifted) imagines





	Christmas Cookies

Imagine baking Christmas cookies with Frank and Mary. Jingle Bells by Michael Buble was playing from the speaker on the table. The ingredients were spread out along the kitchen side, with the oven on and prepped for baking. Mary was stood on a step to reach the counter top, making it easier for her to mix together the flour and sugar. Singing along with her, you shook your bum to the beat, laughing. With floury hands, Frank squeezed your ass leaving white hand prints on your black pants. You sent him a sly, cheeky smile, and bit your lip in anticipation for what was to come later.


End file.
